


Farmers Market

by TsiaBonasera



Series: Back to Before [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a nice moment from before HG tried to end the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: Leena takes Myka and HG on a trip to the local farmers market. Set in season 2 when HG was an agent.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Series: Back to Before [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986883
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Farmers Market

Myka awoke slowly from her peaceful sleep, glancing over at the clock to see the early hour of the quiet Saturday morning. Six thirty.  _ Not bad. _ She thought to herself. Usually she was awake and up around an hour earlier on weekends, much to her own annoyance.

She sat up leisurely, stretching her limbs languidly to scare off the last bits of sleep that were weighing them down. As much as she wished she could sleep in on weekends, she did thoroughly enjoy the peace and quiet of the usually loud and buzzing bed and breakfast. The only other person who was ever up even remotely as early, was often Helena. Even Leena usually opted to enjoy the extra hours of rest. So it had become a sort of routine for the two of them the past few weekends, Myka would wake, shuffle her way downstairs to the kitchen and start a pot of tea for Helena and a pot of coffee for herself. Today was no exception. Myka rose from her bed and pulled on a silk robe over her t-shirt and sweatpants that she wore as pajamas the night before. Tightening the robe around her waist she walked towards the door and quietly moved to the kitchen to start their morning routine.

She was surprised this morning, however, to find Leena already awake and sitting at the table with Helena, talking quietly and both enjoying their morning tea.

“Good morning.” Myka greeted them softly with a smile, as she walked towards the coffee pot on the counter.

“Good morning, Darling. How did you sleep? You’re up a bit later than usual.” Helena said with a smile directed solely at Myka.

“Pretty good actually, guess I just needed the extra rest today,” Myka replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the already brewed pot “Thanks for making coffee whichever of you did.”

“You know my detest for that contraption so all of your thanks should be directed at our esteemed proprietor.” Helena said, a glimmer in her eyes as she turned back towards Leena.

“Well then, thank you Leena.” Myka chuckled, sitting down at the table next to the pair, “You’re up earlier than usual, any occasion?” Myka directed the question at the young woman.

“Leena is taking me on an outing this morning.” Helena said before Leena could respond.

“Is that so?” Myka said, playfulness lilting her voice “That’s very brave of you after the grocery store incident last week.” Myka finished, a smirk now resting on her face.

“I will have you know that that lighting was indeed atrocious and the idea of having to suffer through that and what I can only assume ends with an enormous amount of waste on behalf of that so called company from things spoiling on their shelves, that I was rightful in my disdain for the experience.” Helena defended herself, giving Myka a soft glare.

“Alright, I will concede your point,” Myka started with a chuckle, “So where are you two going this morning then?”

“I’m going to take her to the farmers market in Featherhead. I think it will be a more similar shopping experience to her time.” Leena answered her, enjoying the comfortable banter between the two women.

“Yeah, an outdoor market seems much more Victorian than a supermarket.” Myka laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Why don’t you come with Myka, that way if this one starts making a scene I have backup.” Leena joked, leveling a mock glare at Helena.

“I did not make a scene! I merely questioned the employee on the purpose of a chicken in a can.” Helena defended herself again.

“You almost made the kid cry.” Leena replied with a snort.

“Well then, aside from that fact, Myka would you please accompany us this morning?” Helena turned her face towards Myka, giving her a hopeful look.

“Sure, it sounds fun. But we’ll have to pick up some caramel corn for Claudia and some of the fresh egg rolls from that one booth for Pete or we’ll never hear the end of it.” Myka told them.

“Yes well, I don’t know what either of those things are and I’m not sure I’ll be happy when I find out, given their names.” Helena said, the confusion evident on her face.

“I’ve only been with Leena once, but it’s a pretty big farmers market so there will be lots of booths for you to be confused over don’t worry.” Myka said playfully, smiling behind the rim of her coffee mug.

“Well, righty-ho then! I am going to take a shower and change my clothing. I will meet you both back down here at seven for us to depart, yes?” Helena asked, already standing up from the table.

“Sounds good.” Leena replied, giving the older women a little thumbs up as she left the room.

“We’re going to regret this aren’t we?” Myka asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Probably.”

* * *

It was exactly seven on the dot when Myka descended the stairs and found Helena and Leena waiting for her at the bottom.

“Everyone ready?” Leena asked, moving towards the front door, car keys in hand.

Myka and Helena nodded their heads, following her out to the car, Myka took the passenger seat while Helena slid quickly into the back seat of Leena’s small prius.

They rode the short distance to Featherhead in companionable silence, enjoying the sun shining through the car windows during the early summer morning. Leena had given them a list of the fresh vegetables and fruits she hoped to get for various recipes for the week. Myka had her two items to get for Pete and Claudia, and Helena had no expectations, for she had no idea what the market would hold besides produce.

Leena pulled up to the curb next to the park the market was in, and put the car in park.

“Myka since you came along I think I’m going to leave HG in your very capable hands for a while so I can try and get to the stands before the good stuff is gone. I’ll text you to find you guys when I’m done getting what I want, alright?” Leena said, unbuckling her seat belt.

“That’s fine, Helena are you okay with that?” Myka replied, opening her car door and stepping out.

“Of course, darling,” Helena started with a soft smile “You can teach me what an egg roll is I suppose.”

Myka watched as Leena opened the trunk and grabbed out her reusable bags, she handed one to Myka before waving the two of them goodbye and heading towards what Myka presumed was the area with the produce stalls.

“How does this work dear? Do we use one of those plastic card doohickeys to pay for things here or will the cash I have on hand suffice?” Helena asked, pulling a folded stack of dollar bills out of her back pocket.

“The cash will be fine, Helena” Myka laughed “Now put that away before someone tries to mug us.”

“I am fairly certain we could disarm any assailant that tried.” Helena said smugly, walking in the direction of the stalls while putting the money securely back into her pocket.

Myka shook her head with a quiet laugh before following behind.

The two walked into the variety of stalls and glanced around seeing many different types of vendors scattered among various produce stalls.

“Hmm something smells heavenly...” Helena trailed off, focusing her gaze on the tent of baked goods that was a few feet in front of them. “I’m going to go see what they’re offering over there, would you like anything Agent Bering?” Helena asked, a teasing lilt to her voice again.

“No I’m fine, thanks though.” Myka replied, watching as Helena all but sauntered over to the stall in question.

A few moments later Helena came back holding what looked to be a freshly made croissant, which was steaming from what she could only assume was a small toaster oven at the stall.

“This is divine, honestly, you must try a bite?” Helena said, stepping closer into Myka’s personal space and holding the croissant up to the other woman's mouth.

Myka didn’t let herself think about it too much as she reached up a hand to steady Helena's wrist, while leaning in to take a small bite of the offered pastry.

“Mm, that is good.” Myka said, closing her eyes to relish in the taste.

Helena's cheeks flushed slightly, barely noticeable in the warm summer air as Myka’s grip fell slack from her wrist and back to her own side.

“Now where are these other items that Pete and Claudia require?” Helena coughed out, regaining her composure.

Myka opened her eyes and smiled “The egg roll place is usually near the end and I can see the caramel corn stand from here, so we can just keep going forward.”

“Marvelous.”

The pair walked quickly, occasionally glancing at a tent that seemed interesting before they arrived at the one that sold Claudia's coveted caramel corn.

Myka stepped forward, buying the largest size available before returning to Helena’s side and continuing on.

As they approached the egg roll stall Myka had to stifle her laugh at the sight of Helena’s almost watering mouth.

“Whatever they are, the scent of them is perfectly splendid.” Helena said, her eyes never leaving the tent in question.

“I’ll get you an extra chicken one with the dozen Pete will want.” Myka said with a laugh as she walked up and purchased the items.

“If these taste as good as they smell, Agent Lattimer will only be receiving half of his intended bounty.” Helena said as Myka handed her one of the freshly fried egg rolls.

“I take no responsibility for what you do with them after I hand you this bag.” Myka said, voice full of mirth.

Helena hesitantly took a bite of the item in question. She let herself savor the taste as she closed her eyes and let out a low moan, “Pete is right to demand these when you come here.”

“Maybe we should order Chinese food for dinner so you can get acclimated to more than just the egg rolls.” Myka suggested with a happy laugh.

“If the rest of the cuisine tastes as good as this I am more than amenable to that suggestion.” Helena said, taking another bite of the egg roll.

Myka smiled at her, enjoying the pure delight that was plastered on her face from the fried treat.

“I’m gonna go get Leena some flowers for the table, don’t eat all of those while I’m gone.” Myka mock chastised as she turned and walked to the booth of freshly cut flowers across from the egg roll stand.

A few minutes, and one nice bouquet of lilies later, Myka turned around to see Helena nowhere in sight of where she had left her.

“Oh don’t look so concerned Darling,” Helena said from behind her, startling the younger woman. “I was merely getting you something.” She finished, a wide smile spread across her face.

“Getting me something?” Myka questioned, as Helena made her way back in front of her.

“Yes, just a small token of my gratitude.” Helena said, outstretching her arm and holding out a small paper wrapped package towards Myka.

“Gratitude for what?” Myka curiously asked, accepting the proffered package and inspecting it slightly.

“For staying with me the other night while we gazed upon the sky,” Helena ducked her head, avoiding Mykas eyes, “It truly did mean a lot to me, and this is just a small portion of my gratitude for that.”

“Helena you don’t need to...” Myka started, but was cut off by Helena’s quiet but insistent voice.

“Just open it...please?”

Myka obliged with a nod, slinging the bag with their other purchases over her shoulder so she could use both hands.

She unwrapped the twine bow slowly. Ripping at the edges of the paper wrapping carefully, unveiling a beautifully crafted leather covered journal.

“Helena this is...” Myka trailed off, running her fingers over the smooth dark cover.

“I’ve seen you journaling in the evenings, and thought that you’d perhaps enjoy having this for when you are in need of fresh pages.” Helena looked up, meeting Mykas eyes with less certainty than Myka had ever seen in them before.

“I love it, thank you.” Myka smiled, looking her in the eyes before continuing “It’s beautiful, really.”

Helena smiled softly, keeping her eyes locked on Mykas before she heard the distinct sound of Leena calling their names from a short distance away.

Helena gave her one last smile before taking a step back again and turning towards the approaching woman.

“Hey, did you find what you guys wanted?” Leena asked as she came to a stop in front of them holding two very large bags full of produce.

“Let me assist you.” Helena said, moving forward and grabbing one of the bags from her shoulder.

“Thanks.” Leena said stretching her shoulder a bit at the relief of weight.

“Yes we did, and I do believe I can say that I am fully educated on the concept of egg rolls.” Helena smirked.

“Sure, but we’re getting Chinese for dinner to complete her education.” Myka laughed and the trio started walking back towards where the car was parked.

“Fine by me, and I’m sure Pete and Claudia will be ecstatic, between these goodies and Chinese food for dinner, those two will be bouncing off the walls by sundown.” Leena shook her head with a laugh, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself HG. I think I’m going to come next weekend as well, if either of you would like to join me again.”

Helena looked at Myka with questioning eyes, and a hopeful smile.

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
